


Not A Bad Kid?

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [13]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, No Beta we die like Tubbo in the spin off episode, Tagging? Huh knowing how to do that? Wha, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: Phil shook his head with a smile and moved to the head of the bed so he place a quick kiss on Wilbur's cheek, Techno got up and pushed the covers up a bit higher and made sure the blanket was snug around him. "Sleeps here too?" Wilbur looked up at the two with the little doe-eyes that he knew Phil at least couldn't resist and he always talked Techno in to agreeing.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Not A Bad Kid?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: baddest_bitch
> 
> Sorry if this isn't all that good, it is 2:40am I am so tired and have school tomorrow-

TW/CW: Nightmares, panic, crying, allusions to someone being hit I believe that's all  
Nicknames: Little one, prince, bubzy

Phil had managed to bring Wilbur back to life a few weeks ago and everything seemed to be going great since, he had found himself with a new chance to fix all the horrors he did beforehand as a father which he quickly took to doing. "Night Phil! Night Techno!" Wilbur smiled at the two before shutting his door and yawning, they had just finished eating dinner and cleaning everything, despite his resurrection being a few weeks ago he still felt completely and utterly exhausted constantly.

Wilbur kicked off his socks and fell on to his bed managing to fall asleep right as his head hit his pillow, everything seemed to go to nothing for awhile before he was suddenly back in the cramped ravine Tommy shaking and holding back tears in front of him, a map taped to the wall on his right and "oh god Tommy I'm so sorry." His hand stung and he surely knew Tommy's cheek did too, he didn't mean to. He watched the fear slowly drain out of Tommy being replaced by bubbling hot anger as he fully processed what happened. It had happened a few times before surely but it always seemed to catch the younger by surprise as it didn't happen a lot and was always drowned out by the good, or seemingly good, things.

Tommy started screaming at Wilbur, telling him that he was just trying to help him and how he didn't mean to mess everything up again. What did he even mess up? "Sometimes you're just the worst person Wilbur Soot!" He was? He didn't mean to do anything! It just happened! Why did it happen? How? What happened?!

Wilbur quickly sat up, everything was cold, he was still in the ravine oh god, it was always cold there. "Bad kid, bad kid." Wilbur shakily grabbed at his hair trying to replace the sobs that were rising in his throat with a distraction of something else even if it was the pain in his head. "Bad, bad." A knock sounded on his door making Wilbur quickly look up and grab at his blankets, people were going to be mad because he messed up again!

"Wilbur? I heard you awake in there, you okay? Need me to get Phil?" Techno stepped in to the room to see the boy shaking under his sheets trying to be as quiet as he could. "Hey, you're okay," Techno sat on the edge of Wilbur's bed, he knew that Wilbur was regressed from how his voice was higher-even if it was muffled by the door-and how he was trying to be quiet even though he knew he doesn't have to be, Phil and Techno were both heavy sleepers so if he was loud at night it didn't bother them.

"Mm-mm" Wilbur shook his head and failed to choke back a sob, "bad." Wilbur felt himself get hoisted up before landing on Techno's lap, he quickly buried his face in the night shirt Techno was wearing so he didn't have to face his older brother figure. Despite Wilbur and Tommy not being related to Techno they both saw him like an older brother, he wasn't a fan at first of the two calling him 'brother' but it did eventually grow on him.

"What's bad little prince?" Techno gently ran his fingers through Wilbur's hair doing his best to not get his nails caught on the knots, he was never the best with the emotional part of caregiving but he was pretty sure Wilbur would actually burst in to tears if he left now so he'd much rather just wait till Phil decided he was gone too long for 'getting a glass of water' and came to find him. The two were discussing some plans when Techno finally decided that he needed to stop putting off drinking something and left only to find a crying little.

"I'm bad. Bad kid. Not good. Hurt someone." Wilbur started crying remembering the way Tommy looked at him in pure fear, his eyes wide and staring at him like he was some stranger, hand clutching his cheek were a forming red mark was. "Hurt them. Didn't do anything! I'm bad!" He clutched on tighter to the night shirt and sobbed, everything seemed so painful.

Phil stepped in to the room and looked at Wilbur crying in Techno's lap before looking up at Techno and mouthing a quick 'want me to?' causing Techno to nod and move his hands out of Wilbur's hair so Phil could pick him up, "Bubzy, you aren't a bad kid at all, are you talking about your time in the icky cave?" Wilbur nodded in to Phil's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Oh, little one, you were just really silly, but the bad kind of silly remember when we talked about that? The icky silly?"

Wilbur nodded once again and sniffled, they talked about how old Wilbur was bad and silly, he didn't like old Wilbur's silliness it was no fun. "Yeah, he was icky, 'n smelly." Techno mumbled a quiet 'he was smelly' making it just loud enough for Wilbur to hear. "Techie knows!" Phil smiled noticing how their usual Wilbur was back and moved to sit down next to Techno.

"Hey prince, how old are you buddy?" Wilbur glanced up at Phil before biting his cheek thinking and coming to the quick conclusion of 'm two!' He fell back on to Techno's lap making sure to keep his legs on Phil's so he couldn't leave either. "Well then, isn't our little bubzy sleepy? He had such an eventful night!" Phil leaned over to press a kiss to Wilbur's forehead making him smile and cover the bottom half of his face.

"Nuh-uh! No sleepy! Wan' stay up 'n play wit' Techie 'n P'il!" Wilbur moved his hands away so he could stick his tongue out at Phil's attempt of making him sleep, Techno shook his head at the kids 'attitude' as Phil called it and went back to his previous activity of coming through Wilbur's hair.

"Hey little prince, how about if you go and sleep we can play tomorrow? I can even find those coloring books you really liked!" Techno made sure to add a bit more excitement to his voice for the little, to which it seemed to work as Wilbur quickly scrambled up and under his blankets. He had lost a a couple coloring book a few days ago while little that were his favorite ones because they had animals in them-but most importantly tons of sheep-and Techno was offering to find them for him! Typically if he was big enough he had to help find stuff, but with this he didn't!

Phil shook his head with a smile and moved to the head of the bed so he place a quick kiss on Wilbur's cheek, Techno got up and pushed the covers up a bit higher and made sure the blanket was snug around him. "Sleeps here too?" Wilbur looked up at the two with the little doe-eyes that he knew Phil at least couldn't resist and he always talked Techno in to agreeing.

"Sure bubzy, we can sleep in here with you." Phil moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Wilbur who was staring at Techno as he was trying to process that fact that Phil didn't even give him a choice in the matter also, then again he probably knew that hybrid would cave because he didn't want a sad little on their hands again, or rather ever. With his processing over Techno climbed in to the bed and made sure to angle his head so he wouldn't scratch either of them with his tusks.

"Night little prince." Techno ruffled the little's hair and tried to suppress a laugh at the whine that received.

"Night bubzy," Phil yawned and hugged Wilbur's back, trying to make sure he felt safe after his nightmare-well really a memory yet they all chose to ignore that.

"Ni-ni.." Wilbur tried to keep his voice louder so they wouldn't know he was already falling asleep but failed as he seemed to go out right after speaking.


End file.
